New "fracture-label" techniques have been developed that permit for the first time, direct label of the fracture faces of plasma and intracellular membranes as well as cross-fractured cytoplasm. The epistemological basis of morphology, in particular that of freeze-fractured and freeze-etched preparations is investigated.